Rest You, My Enemy
by SpiritGoddass
Summary: Dom had always thought the truth was the best option, no bullshit. But when he begins to uncover things about Letty he never knew, he starts to reconsider. Will he discover all her secrets, or will he find out how capable and how far Letty will go to protect them...


Dotty songfic - The letter by Hoobastank

Takes place during Fast 5, before Hobbs finds them

** 1. - The Letter**

**I own nothing, I'm just borrowing them for awhile...**

Han POV

Han approached Dom with trepidation, the letter burning a hole in his back pocket, as it had since he arrived in Rio. Why him? It was the question he asked himself since it had come into his possession, why had Letty chosen him over Mia, or someone else who knew them better?

_There's no way to turn this thing around_

_It's all there in the letter that I've found_

_I've memorized it line for line_

_Too bad that letter isn't mine, _

"Can I talk to you for a minute, alone?" Han asked Dom, who was giving him a curious look

"Aight, Brian comes watch the grill for a minute…" Dom yelled

Han and Dom walked towards an empty corner in the warehouse away from the others. It was times like this Han wished he had a cigarette, something to ease his tension, or a shot of vodka, unfortunately he had neither. Dom's eyes staring at him curiously made him twitch uncomfortably; his mind was reeling, going over how he was going to tell him. He had already thought of what to say days ago, but now he had reached the moment of truth, it all went the window because he knew there was nothing he could say that would make this easier.

_You're absolutely sure he doesn't know_

In the end Han just handed over the letter to Dom without a word of warning.

_There's no way to turn this thing around_

_It's all there in the letter that I've found_

_I've memorized it line for line_

"What's this" Dom murmured at him, with an unreadable look on his face

Han knew Dom would recognise Letty's distinctive hand writing, it wasn't what anyone who knew Letty would expect because of her badass persona, but her hand writing was actually quite pretty and neat, probably the only ladylike thing about her – apart from her body.

He knew he had to say something, give Dom some sort of explanation, but how could he explain something he didn't understand himself? What's the saying: actions speak louder than words… bullshit, he thought snidely. There were no actions that could save him now – only the words of a dead woman he hardly knew… known he corrected himself. He took a deep breath before he spoke…

"It arrived at the garage in DR a few days before Letty was killed, they hold my mail while I'm not around, but I only got it a few days after we broke you out." Han said quietly

Dom didn't say anything at first, Han thought he might be considering hitting him, but the wetness in his eyes gave away Dom's true feelings. Han noticed the silence that had suddenly overtaken the warehouse and turned towards the others who were all watching them, obviously wondering what was going on – he turned back towards Dom when he spoke though.

"Why did she send it to you?" Dom said carefully, avoiding saying her name

"I don't know, maybe she thought I would see you before Mia did."

But that was a lie and in that moment he thanked the God he didn't believe in; that he had become so good at lying because the letter Dom was holding wasn't the only one she'd sent, but he knew Dom wasn't ready to know about the other request she'd made in the second letter, it would break his heart if he knew, besides he'd made a vow when he'd finished reading it and he intended to keep it. He would tell him though, just not yet. A few more months weren't going to make a difference, he told himself. **If only Han knew how wrong he was…**

"Take your time, I'll hold off the guys." Han said before leaving Dom alone

Dom POV

Instead of opening it there Dom went outside and down on the street outside. Han had said the letter had arrived a few days before she died; his mind was reeling over what this meant. Was this a goodbye letter, had she known she was going to be killed and gone ahead with the job anyway? That didn't sound like her; maybe she was just trying to make contact with him through another avenue because Mia was remaining silent about his whereabouts. Only one way to find out his mind whispered to him… he carefully opened the envelope savouring every second because Letty had sealed it herself and removed the letter inside.

**_Dom,_**

**_These will be the last words that I say__  
__It's too late to try and work it out_**

**_There's no way to turn this thing around_**

**_It's all here in this letter that you've found__  
__It's too late to try and work it out_**

**_There's no way to turn this thing around_**

**_It's all here in this letter that you've found_**

**_So memorize it line for line_**

**_I won't be there to say goodbye_**

**_If you're reading this then I'm most likely dead, I know this because those were the instructions I left with Han, you know me I always have to have the last word. There are a lot of things I planned to say to you when we met again but now they don't seem to matter._**

**_Right now you're probably blaming yourself, don't, I just wanted you to come home so we could be a family again and don't blame the buster either, he tried to talk me out of it. I almost wish now I had listened or just run as soon as I heard what this gig entailed – your dad always warned us to stay away from drugs, but I have a feeling Braga doesn't take kindly to people turning him down and I don't wanna put Mia in danger._**

**_When Braga approached me with his job offer at Race Wars, I said yes for the money, but then I found out how bad the FBI wanted this guy and I saw an opportunity, the opportunity to bring you home… free._**

**_Right now I'm sitting in the front seat of the beast, I've been fixing it for when you come back and you will come back one way or the other, I just wish I could be here when you do. I'll either be dead or running as far from LA as I can get._**

**_Don't get angry papi it won't help anybody, specially not you!_**

**_I just wanted you to know it's okay, I know why you left and I knew it was only a matter of time. I just wish you said goodbye to me in person instead of taking the coward's way out, there were things I had to tell you, things I needed you to know._**

**_Or heck maybe I survived and right now I'm standing on some truck about to do something you'd yell at me for doing without you. Maybe I'll get the chance to tell you in person, but the reason in me tends to doubt it. I guess you already know though, so you'll know which way to take this letter._**

**_Ride or die remember,_**

**_I know will see each other again this side or the other_**

**_Always_**

**_Letty_**

**_P.S_**

_**Don't do anything stupid, I'll kick your ass – all the way from beyond the grave if I have too**._

Dom was smiling by the time he finished which was a strange combination with his tears. This was his Letty, always prepared for anything. She had always been the strong one in the family, no wonder it had fallen apart without her. She should have run, should have taken Mia and gotten far away and waited till he found them. But he couldn't be angry with her anymore, now he'd heard it with her own words. He was solely to blame now.

It was the way she wanted to go; she told him that when they were young after his father had died: "_Behind the wheel was the only way a real racer should want to go_", she was right; it was the only consolation he had right now. She'd gone the way she wanted too…

Vince's words from weeks ago ran through his mind_ "Where's Letty Dom, where's Letty", _he'd wanted to yell at Vince, scream, because he knew exactly where Letty was, six foot in a grave only a few feet from where his father and mother were buried, the Torreto family plot at the cemetery in LA, waiting for him to join her. He could only hope he would be the next addition to the plot and not anyone else, he wasn't sure he could withstand losing anyone else.

He carefully put the letter away in the envelope, so he could dwell on it another time and tucked the letter into his back pocket and went back inside. He had a job to execute, so he acted as if another piece of heart hadn't broken for his lost love. Han was the only one who looked at him with knowing eyes and Dom didn't mind, he owed his friend a debt and would make sure to repay him one day, whatever Han may ask of him he vowed.

**A/N: So this came to me when I was in class listening to music, instead of the teacher, and I just had to write it, hope you like it! Read & Review it makes me smile!**

**P.S this is my first Fast & furious Fic, so be nice...**


End file.
